


Lazy Sunday

by AubreyKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Hunter Retirement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/pseuds/AubreyKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not be much to others this little house in the middle of nowhere but to Sam it's his own little slice of heaven on earth what the three have them have built.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Sometimes things aren’t all that clear to Sam. Most days more often than not he gets so wrapped up in holding back everything and trying to sort out real for everyone else from real for just him, that moments like this just slip by. But in this moment with the sun peeking in through the blinds spreading across the blue comforter and up across the cheekbones of the angel who despite rarely needing to sleep always crawls in beside him and wraps himself around Sam’s body as if his love and last scraps of remaining grace can protect them from anything and everything.

 

Sam brushes a hand through Castiel’s hair and presses a gentle kiss onto his forehead. In this moment of clarity he’s filled to bursting at the love he has for this angel/man and what they have scrapped together. Distantly he can hear Dean swearing down stairs over the sounds of the TV. 

 

“I believe Dean is unhappy at how that game he wanted to watch is going.” Castiel’s says softly as he looks up at Sam’s face.

 

Sam nods before looking into Castiel’s eyes which seem to pierce into him and understand all that he needs and wants. Sam sighs as Castiel’s lips gently meet his, it’s not often they do this their love often expressed in the hugs they give in the privacy of their bedroom and the way they wrap around each other content to hold each other close. They don’t make much sense to others Sam knows. Dean at one point at sat them down concerned at the lack of as he put it fucking that came from their room. His stunned face at Castiel’s reply of “The love Sam and I share does not need such messy methods of expression”. Sam had been in rare completely lucid moment had flushed slightly and pursed his lips before muttering quietly.

 

“I don’t need like that anymore Dean not often anyways.”

 

Dean's expression had darkened for moment understanding just why Sam may not need 'like' that anymore before muttering “Whatever Samantha” and turning back on the TV.

 

Truth was that this, the safety and comfort he gets from holding and being held by Castiel feels more binding and beautiful to him than he can ever remember sex being. What he told Dean is true he doesn’t often need or even want sex anymore despite his deep belief that Cas is one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen both inside and out but after hell and the wall he remembers too deeply how Michael and Lucifer used and twisted him for their amusement and sex holds no appeal to him. At first it had worried him that Castiel would want to try that human experience like so many other that he tried since the three of them had settled in this small house in the middle of some nowhere town where people were friendly and protective of those they considered theirs. 

 

But Castiel had comforted him in that he too found their methods of expressing love to be more satisfying than any as he put it molding their flesh together could. Not to say they didn’t on the rare occasion but there was no need to let Dean know that those times had only been no more than ten in the past two years and something months since Cas showed up on their door and the two of them fell into this odd but beautiful relationship of theirs.

 

“Will you make me pancakes this morning Sam?” Castiel asks as he settles his head onto Sam’s chest

 

“Chocolate chips?” he asks.

 

“I believe today is a chocolate chip day.” Castiel answers. Sam nods before closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the pillows.

 

Later Castiel will help him up from bed and today is a good one as he manages to dress by himself. He even gets all the way downstairs, into their bright yellow kitchen and pulls out ingredients before he gets confused and caught up watching the neighbours with their dog. Castiel taps gently on his arm to bring him back to focus and he manages with Castiel nudging and reminding to mix up pancakes and get them cooking before he loses himself the shadows that tug at the edge of his vision and the whispering he hears. 

 

He’s comes to focus for a moment now seated at the table Dean eagerly putting away pancakes and Castiel seated beside him feeding himself with one hand and nudging Sam’s lips with an offered forkful of pancakes. Sam knows it may not be much to others this life they’ve carved out the three of them in this small house in the middle of nowhere but it is his own slice of heaven on earth after all they’ve been through.


End file.
